8 é bom, 9 é demais
by Casey Lontivfe
Summary: A mãe de Seth vai viajar e deixa ele por duas semanas na casa dos Cullen e da à Carlisle toda a autoridade, mas quando junta as 9 crianças, pode esperar que vem confusão! SPANKFIC DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. O começo, mas sem fim

**Ps: Gente, estou repostando todas as fica com um novo formato de diálogo que não viola nenhuma das regras do site, mas são as mesmas histórias, beijos**

**Oi gente, então, como vocês já devem ter notado, a fic mais votada foi : " 8 é bom, 9 é demais ". Fiquei muito feliz com os reviews e espero que continue assim viu?! Hahaa Aproveitem a história :)) Aqui vai o primeiro capítulo...**

** POV SETH**

Eu estava sentado no chão do meu quarto jogando play station, era impossível desgrudar os meus olhos da tela, cara! Esse jogo é viciante. Minha camisa estava suja porque eu tinha estado na floresta pouco antes, não comi nem tomei banho antes de começar a jogar, mas e daí?! Eu estava sozinho em casa! Pelo menos até agora...

Ouvi o barulho da chave abrindo a porta da casa, devia ser minha mãe, já eram 20h.

**— **Seth? Filho, a mamãe chegou!—Ela disse naquela voz de mãe preocupada com o filho que devia ter no máximo 10 anos.

Viu?! É fácil saber se era ela, além dela só podia ser a minha irmã Leah, mas a boba tinha saído para comprar roupas novas porque iria viajar com a mamãe amanhã de manhã. Eu não vou porque minha notas na escola estão muito baixas e é claro porque minha mãe arranjou alguém para cuidar de mim: Carlisle! Amo meu tio Carlisle, mas eu queria poder ficar sozinho em casa e além disso ele é muito protetor então vai ser a mesma coisa de ter a mamãe do meu lado, eu acho.

Minha mãe como não obteu nenhuma resposta minha, subiu as escadas e adentrou no meu quarto sem nem sequer bater na porta!

**—SETH! Você ainda não tomou banho? Que sujeira é essa na sua camisa? Você já está nesse jogo de novo?—**Ela perguntou largando sua bolsa na minha cama visivelmente irritada e eu inteligentemente dei pause no jogo para olha-la.

**—**É-ee, eu tava jogando mãe.—Respondi sem graça me encolhendo um pouco com medo da feição zangada que ela estava, eu não queria ficar de castigo!

**— É mesmo?! Eu não tinha percebido ainda... Passa para aquele banheiro agora Seth Clearwater! filho meu se cuida ouviu rapaizinho?! E seja rápido, vou esquentar seu jantar, Leah deve estar chegando!—**Ela disse quase gritando e eu me levantei em um pulo e fui dando passos em direção ao banheiro enquanto ela falava. No final ela pegou sua bolsa e esperou eu ligar o chuveiro para sair do quarto.

Tomei meu banho rápido, mas tirando toda a sujeira, do jeito que Sue estava, era capaz de me banhar de novo para me ver limpi. Saí do banho e vesti um moleton azul claro no qual minha mãe achava que eu ficava fofo E desci para o jantar.

Sentei na mesa e ohei com desgosto para o prato à minha frente.

**—**O que foi meu amor? Está se sentindo bem?—Ela perguntou ao notar meu rosto, fiz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e comecei a comer em silêncio enquanto minha mãe lavava os pratos.

Estava tudo bem até Leah chegar escancarando a porta e largando várias sacolas de compras no sofá.

**—**Mãe! Comprei tantas roupas lindas, até olhei algumas coisas para o pirralho, mas ele não vai mesmo!—Ela disse me olhando com deboche.

**—Para de ser idiota Leah! Você só tem inveja das garotas cullen, não adianta você ter essas roupas se você não a melhor coisa que elas tem: HUMILDADE!**

Continua...

**Bom, este foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, quero reviews de todos hein?!**

**beijod**


	2. A partida

**Olá pessoal, muito obrigada pelo suporte, vocês concerteza são os melhores fãs que alguém podia ter haha. Por favor dêem ideias para esta fic, pode ser por PM também. Este final de semana vocês terão uma surpresa :) Beijinhos para a BiaSFA,Blorry,rosangela,runa cullen black,sissi81,RosangelaMaria54.**

**POV SUE**

Eram quase 14h da tarde e eu estava no meu quarto descansando do almoço, pensando na viagem que eu e minha mãe faríamos para o Alaska, nosso pai Harry já estava lá, ao que parece ele foi para lá para descansar, mas o que meu irmãozinho não sabe é que ele está morrendo aos poucos! Eu e minha mãe vamos para lá para ver ele pela última vez, ele disse que quer morrer só, como veio ao mundo.

**—**Leah querida, estou indo trabalhar, você vai ficar em casa?—Minha mãe perguntou entrando no meu quarto com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

**—**Vou sim mãe, mas umas 16h eu vou sair para comprar umas roupas de frio para disfarçar lá.—Eu disse já que nós ,lobos não sentíamos tanto frio, mas os humanos iam no mínimo achar estranho nós andando de shortinho e blusa sem manga com -10 graus.

Ri. Os humanos são tão bobos.

Ouvi minha mãe saindo com o carro e fui ver o que Seth estava fazendo.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei o pirralho jogando video-game, como eu esperava, nem olhou para mim. "Aff!" Pensei, voltei para o meu quarto e fui tomar um banho, escolhi vestir um short jeans claro com uma blusa azul que ficava bem na minha pele um pouco morena, penteei os cabelos e os prendi em um rabo de cavalo, calçei minhas sapatilhas também azuis, passei perfume e peguei minha bolsa pronta para ir as compras!

Eram 15;40 já, desci e comi uma banana.

**—**SETH! TÔ SAINDO!—Gritei para o meu irmão enquanto me dirigia a porta, ele não respondeu mas eu me dei por satisfeita, além disso, eu tinha avisado que iria sair.

Andei até a avenida que ficava após a floresta, atravessei correndo e pronto, eu estava no centro!

Rodei as primeiras duas ruas sem achar nada que me interessasse. Até entrar na ultima loja, comprei tantas roupas lindas de frio que a conta passou de 500 Pratas, no começo pensei que talvez eu tivesse gastado muito, mas depois pensei: "minha mãe trabalha para que?"

Continuei andando e vi até algumas roupinhas fofas para Seth, mas ele não ia!

Voltei as duas ruas, comprei uma água e atravessei a rua cheia de sacolas, passei pela floresta e entrei em casa.

Seth tava descendo as escadas com o seu famoso moletom azul claro, Mamae já estava colocando o jantar na mesa e convencendo Seth a comer e veio em minha direção olhar as sacolas!

**—**Mãe! Comprei tantas roupas lindas, até olhei algumas coisas para o pirralho, mas ele não vai mesmo!—Eu disse com cara de deboche

—**Quem não sabe que você só comprou essas roupas porque tem inveja dos cullen?!—**Ele disse virando para trás com um sorriso irônico no rosto

**—**Seth! Peça desculpas para sua irmã agora mesmo e vá arrumar suas coisas para eu levar você amanhã cedo para a casa só seu tio Carlisle!—Meu irmão se levantou carrancudo e estava subindo as escadas quando o celular de minha mãe tocou. Ela olhou quem era e atendeu preocupada!

**—**i?Claro claro, nao se preocupe, beijo, agente firme!—Eu fique estática com aquelas palavras, minha mãe desligou o telefone e me olhou.

—SETH! ARRUME SUAS COISAS! VOCÊ VAI PARA CASA DE CARLISLE AGORA!


	3. Como se fosse seu filho

Amores! Voltei com tudo hein?! Espero reviews de todos, beijão...Aproveitem

**Cápitulo 2**

******COMO SE FOSSE SEU FILHO **

POV SUE

Seth estava louco para arranjar confusão com a irmã hoje, dava para ver nos seus olhos e eu como uma boa mãe, fui logo cortando seu barato.

—Seth! Peça desculpas para sua irmã agora mesmo e vá arrumar suas coisas para eu levar você amanhã cedo para a casa do seu tio Carlisle!—O garoto se levantou emburrado e foi subindo as escadas pisoteando cada degrau e eu já ia interferir naquela falta de educação quando meu celular tocou.

Era Harry, sua voz estava baixa e as únicas palavras que eu entendi foram: "Está na hora" e "venha logo"

**—**Oi?Claro claro, nao se preocupe, beijo, agente firme!—Respondi e desliguei o telefone olhando para Leah que estava estática.

—SETH! ARRUME SUAS COISAS! VOCÊ VAI PARA CASA DE CARLISLE AGORA.—Foi a única coisa que minha boca conseguiu produzir, ouvi meu filho xingar lá em cima e o barulho de algo eu não estava com paciência para dar uma palmada no garoto eu fiz vista grossa, só esperava que ele se comportasse na casa de Carlisle.

Passaram-se dez minutos quando Seth desceu as escadas puxando a mala, fazendo com que as rodinhas se batessem em cada degrau, fingi não ligar e me dirigi para fora, entrei no carro e esperei que ele entrasse também.

**—**Só acaba logo com isso falou?!—Ele disse cético fechando a porta do carro enquanto eu dava a partida, olhei para ele séria esperando um pedido de desculpas, mas ele virou o rosto e eu preferi manter o silêncio.

Durante o resto do trajeto ninguém mais se manifestou, a única palavra que saiu de minha boca foi:"cheguei" assim que estacionamos na frente da casa de Carlisle e meu filho saiu logo ás pressas do carro, pegou a mala e tenho certeza que teria adentrado a casa de meu amigo se a porta não estivesse trancada.

Acompanhei o pique e toquei a campainha, em menos de um minuto Edward abriu a porta sorridente e deu um abraço apertado no meu filho, mas acredita que o garoto nem se mexeu?! Isso mesmo, ficou parado com o rosto sério...

**—**Seth! Fale com seu primo direito!—Repreendi calmamente, mas para minha surpresa, o garoto apenas empurrou o pequeno Eddie para o lado e foi se sentar no sofá passando por Carlilse que vinha em direção á porta.

**—**Olá Sue! Como vai minha amiga?—Ele disse vindo em minha direção e me puxando para fora fechando a porta atrás de o comportamento, mas acompanhei-o até a floresta, não muito dentro da mata, mas parcialmente afastada da casa.

**—**O que foi Carlisle? Aconteceu algow Não vai poder ficar com Seth esse tempo?—Perguntei diretamente assim que ele parou e se sentou em um galho baixo de uma árvore.

**—**Não é isso Sue, mas gostaria que você me dissesse o que está acontecendo com você?! Como?! Será que estava tão evidente assim minha preocupação com Harry?!

**—**E-eu?!—Perguntei gaguejando sabendo que logo eu estaria desmanchando em lágrimas no ombro do meu amigo.

**—**Está na hora dele Sue! Você sabe que Harry nunca deixaria você inexplicavelmente, além disso, acho muito gentil da sua parte ter deixado seu caçula fora disso...—Meu coração de mãe e esposa acelerou naquele momento, eu me perguntava com ele poderia saber, eu não tinha dito nada, lágrimas começaram a cair silenciosamente e rapidamente se transformaram em soluços.

Carlisle desceu do galho e me abraçou, eu deixei e coloquei para fora toda minha angústia.

**—**Co-oomo você-e sabi-aa?—Perguntei ainda com a cabeça em seu ombro.

**—**Sou pai Sue e eu tenho um filho lobo também que perdeu o pai, sei como é e claro, tem o Edward, que não consegue ficar longe dos pensamentos dos outros (Risos)—Ele disse rindo tirando seus braços da minha volta. Sorri para ele e enxuguei as lágrimas.

Carlisle voltou para casa em uma velocidade vampírica e só deu tempo de eu dizer uma coisa: "Cuide dele como se fosse seu filho".

Entrei no carro e dirigi de volta para casa, Leah já me esperava na porta com as malas na mão e rapidamente as colocou no carro, dei a partida e comecei a viagem mais inesquecíivel da vida de um esposa...


	4. Vazio como vento,mas pesado como chumbo

Oiee** galeraa! Capitulo novo hein?! Hahahahaha Aproveitem... Olhem também a OS que irei postar :p Beijinhos...**

**Vazio como o vento, mas pesado como o chumbo**

**POV SETH CLEARWATER **

Sentado no sofá daquela casa na qual eu já estivera imensas vezes me deixou melancólico, porque eu sabia que não era uma ocasião qualquer como quando eu vou lá para brincar com o meninos, principalmente o Eddie. Algo tinha acontecido e apesar da minha mãe não ter me contado, eu já tinha uma vaga idéia do que era.

**—**Seth, você vai ficar no quarto do Edward junto com ele está bem?!—Meu tio Carlisle perguntou fechando a porta principal e pegando minha mala indo e, direção as escadas, acompanhei ele. Edward vinha logo atrás e passou o braço pelo meus ombros enquanto subíamos as escadas, a casa era enorme, talvez eu até me perdesse, a primeira sala na qual eu fiquei tinha um piano preto de cauda, um sofá na lateral, duas cadeiras giratórias de veludo marrom de costa para a porta principal, um tapete branco no meio da sala, sem contar a foto de família logo na parede de entrada e os inúmeros quadro que haviam na parede, com certeza Tia Esme que havia feito, ela é muito boa com essas coisas. Na sala da frente, que não era divida por parede, apenas por um sofá largo que cabia oito pessoas, um outro tipo de tapete no chão todo felpudo marrom claro e um móvel gigante que tomava toda a parede, ao lado tinha a escada que eu estava subindo, mas como a sala era em "L", atrás da sala de Tv ainda tinha uma sala de jantar! Uma mesa de 16 lugares maior que a sala lá de casa, com cadeira de tecido pretas e uma luminária de teto incrível, ao lado tinha uma cozinha americana simples mas muito chique eu ao lado tinha duas portas, que eu deduzi ser da lavanderia e do banheiro social.

Pensando tanto acabei tropeçando no ultimo degrau da escada e meu tio e Edward me olharam atônitos, além disso, eu posso me machucar e sangrar, eles não.

**— **Cara, você tá bem?—Eddie perguntou com os olhos arregalados, me levantei e fiz que sim com a cabeça então continuamos andando, chegamos ao final do corredor e meu tio abriu a penúltima porta, branca e com o trinco recoberto a ouro. Ele entrou, colocou minha mala ao lado de uma das duas camas que tinha e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atras de si. Sentei na cama e observei por um momento aquele cômodo um pouco grande demais para uma pessoa só. Carpete azul claro no chão ao invés de piso, um quadro de Edddie tocando piano na cabeceira da cama dele, um piano sem ser de cauda daqueles que coloca na parede, e era branco, um guarda roupas de vidro com portas de correr, uma escrivaninha com livros e um MacBook e varias estantes com carrinhos, bonecos de coleção e é claro, livros, ao lado de uma suas estantes tinha a porta para o banheiro, uma banheira, um box e uma pia, mas tudo muito fino.

Sentei na cama que meu tio tinha colocado minhas coisa e coloquei as mãos entre as pernas, eu tinha que falar para o Eddie como eu estava me sentindo, ele era meu amigo e nós compartilhávamos tudo

**—**Eddie, estou preocuoado—Eu disse finalmente

**—**Com o que mano?—Ele perguntou tirando um pijama verde claro do seu guarda roupa

**— **Com meu pai, minha mãe não me falou o porque da viagem sabe?! Ela disse que era passeio, mas eu sinto que algo mais, algo ruim.—Falei levantando minha cabeça para olha-lo

**— **Relaxa cara, vai ver é só impressão sua, vai tomar um banho para você jantar e depois a gente assisti um filme beleza?! Te espero lá embaixo—Ele disse terminando de vestir o pijama e se dirigindo para a porta, fiz que sim com a cabeça e comecei a tirar a roupa, aquelas palavras tinham me acalmado

Entrei no banheiro tranquei a porta porque lá Esme tem mania de adentrar os banheiros enquanto os filhos dela tão tomando banho, entrei no box mesmo e liguei o chuveiro na água quente, fiquei um tempo deixando que a água caísse sobre meu corpo e me acalmasse, adeptos passei o shampoo e o condicionador que tinha lá, passei sabonete e me enrolei na toalha para sair do banheiro.

Abri minha mala ainda com a toalha enrolada na cintura e tirei de lá um pijama de calça, azul forte de mangas curtas, vesti a calca primeiro, passei desodorante e vesti a blusa, passei um pouco do perfume de Eddie e penteei meus cabelos com uma escova que achei lá pelo banheiro.

Desci para jantar e para minha surpresa todos estavam á mesa, cada qual com sua caneca de sangue e percebi que tinha um lugar para mim, com um prato de comida e suco preparados, sorri e me sentei.

**—**Iai Seth? De boas?

Jazz perguntou me olhando

**—**Aham...—Respondi de boca cheia

**— **Espero que você goste de ficar com a gente esse tempo!—Allie disse naquela sua voz doce cantante e Carlisle e Esme me olharam sorrindo esperando uma resposta

**—**Obrigada gente, vou gostar sim, vocês são maravilhosos, eu só estou um pouco cansado—Eu disse terminando de mastigar a ultima colherada de comida

**—**Tudo bem querido, você vai descansar agora—Ela disse se levantando e pegando meu pulso já me puxando para as escadas quando Edward interviu

**—**Não mãe! A gente vai assistir um filme agora—Eddie disse se levantando e passando a mão para limpar a boca suja de sangue ainda

**—**Nada disso rapazinho! Seth irá descansar agora, já está tarde e amanhã tem aula—Ela disse firme e me puxou escada acima em uma velocidade vampírica

Chegamos no quarto e eu deitei na cama, Esme me cobriu sorrindo e ligou o arcondicionado

**—**Boa noite neném! Durma bem—Quando ela disse isso ela apagou a luz e instantaneamente meus olhos se fecharam e minhas pálpebras pareciam pesar mais do que tudo, mas minha alma estava vazia


	5. Im also a dad

**Oi amorzinhos! Eu ja estava com saudades de voces! Aproveitem...Eu me inspirei bastante no meu pai quando ele ainda era vivo, nao me lembro bem dele, mas eu suponho que ele faria as mesmas coisas :)**

**Im also a dad**

**POV EDWARD**

Assim que minha mãe subiu com Seth eu me levantei da mesa, coloquei meu prato na pia da cozinha e me sentei no banco do piano para tocar um pouco, poxa! eu queria para caramba assistir um filme hoje, logo hoje!

— Edward, nem pense em tocar agora, Seth está dormindo e os ouvidos de lobos são sensíveis!—Carlisle disse cortando o meu barato e eu subi emburrado para o quarto, minha mão coçou para bater a porta, mas nao o fiz em respeito à meu amigo.

Puxei o edredon da minha cama e me deitei, fiquei pensando um pouco em como eu iria me virar na escola amanha porque eu nao fiz nenhum dever de casa! Sinceramente... Não sei para que escola?!

—Amor, Nessie está sem sono, fique com ela um pouco no quarto dela?! Estou cansada.—Bella disse abrindo com cuidado a porta do quarto, me levantei, dei-lhe um beijo e fiz um sinal para que ela fosse descansar.

Passei pelos corredores até chegar a porta rosa shock com o nome Reneesme grafado, abri devagar e nao encontrei ninguém lá dentro.

—Paaaaaaai!—Era Nessie, saindo debaixo da cama e pulando em meus braços toda sorridente!

—Shh Reneesme, tem gente dormindo minha garotinha, voce nao está cansada?—Perguntei retribuindo o abraço e mantendo-a em meu colo.

—Ah papai, não, vampiros não dormem lembra?!—Ela disse gesticulando com as mãos como se fosse adulta

—Sim, mas nós nos cansamos pscicologicamente e nos desconectamos do mundo a noite para descansar, é quase dormir.—Falei apertando sua bochecha e ela sorriu

—Não é nada! Se eu der um passo aqui de madrugada, quando eu menos espero voce está atrás de humanos não ouvem enquanto dormem.—A garotinha disse num tom quase engraçado que me fez sorrir e jogar ela na cama fazendo cosquinhas em sua barriga.

—Tudo bem Nessie, é diferente de dormir, mas precisamos fazer isso ok?!Vamos feche os olhinhos.—Eu disse parando de fazer cosquinhas e ajeitando-a na cama deitando do seu lado.

—Pai?—Ela perguntou ja enrolada nos cobertores

—Sim filha?—Respondi relaxando minha cabeça perto da dela, sentindo o cheiro dos seus cabelos loiros invadirem minhas narinas

—Amanha eu tenho que ir para escola? A Westwood Elementary school é muito chata, eu preferia a antiga.—Ela disse e eu ri da pergunta.

—Claro que tem Nessie, é importante tá bem? Agora durma—Falei para acabar o assunto, ela fala demais

—Mas nós não dormimos! E...—Ela tentou retrucou e eu revirei os olhos

—Reneesme!Chega de falar, feche os olhos!— Falei puxando um pouco mais o edredon para que cobrisse seu tórax

Ela pareceu se acalmar, fez um sim com a cabeça e se virou para o lado contrario, levando meu braço junto me fazendo de travesseiro, ri, eu fazia do mesmo jeito com Carlisle.

Passei cerca de 30 minutos lá deitado ao lado da minha pequena fazendo carinhos em sua cabecinha e dizendo que amava quando percebi que ela tinha apagado.

Me levantei com cuidado e fui desviando de bonecas, casinha e ursinhos até chegar na porta, abri com cuidado E enconstei de que nao faz sentido, porque mesmo com a porta fechada eu consigo ouvir lá dentro do meu quarto, mas sou um pai protetor e daí?!

Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama exausto, apaguei.

Continua...

**Espero que tenham gostado, espero reviews**


	6. MY NAME IS TROUBLE

**Oi meus amores! Que saudade de vocês! Muito obrigada por toooooodos os reviews, saibam que eu leio cada um com muito carinho, boas vindas aos novos leitore!**

**Feedback dos reviews para vocês**

**Runa Cullen Black- Muito obrigada, que bom que você gostou da cena pai/filha**

**Monara Fonseca - "Desistir nunca é o melhor caminho" ;) Obrigadinha linda**

**Rafa- Meu amorzinho muito obrigada, adorei seus reviews, fico muito feliz com eles, Um beijão**

**Ray- Obrigada! Pode até ser uma boa idéia viu?! Mande uma PM falando sobre como você imagina o enredo da fic, beijos **

**E lá vai...**

** MY NAME IS TROUBLE**

**POV ESME**

Edward como sempre sem pensar nos outros começou a tocar Piano assim que deixei Seth na cama

— Edward, nem pense em tocar agora, Seth está dormindo e os ouvidos de lobos são sensíveis!—Carlisle disse e ele provavelmente ficou com ciúmes por Carlisle estar "protegendo" Seth, subiu para o quarto emburrado e eu esperava uma batida de porta, que graças a Deus não aconteceu.

Tirei a mesa do jantar e deixei as louças na cozinha, minha preguiça não deixou que eu lavasse. Voltei para a sala e vi Alice no colo de Jasper já quase "dormindo" e Jasper a levou para cima. Encontrei com Emmett no corredor e ele ja estava indo dormir, Bella ja estava na cama, meu focinho devia estar cansada, passei pelo quarto de Jacob e o garoto estava jogando video game!

— Jake querido, já chega não é mesmo?! Você acabou de beber sangue, faz mal ficar olhando para a televisão, além disso já está tarde e amanhã tem aula, lobos precisam dormir lembra?!— Falei já indo em direção a TV para desliga-la

—Peraew mamis, falta só dois níveis para eu zerar falou?!— Ele disse sem nem me olhar e apertando descontroladamente os botões do controle

—Jacob! Chega, vou desligar—Falei já segurando o cabo que estava na tomada

—NÃO FAZ ISSO MÃE, EU VOU TER QUE JOGAR TUDO DE NOVO!? É RAPIDINHO, EU JA VOU DORMIR— Ele disse vindo correndo como se fosse o apocalipse e segurando o cabo junto comigo gritando

—Jacob! Pare de escândalo, tem gente dormindo, isso é só um jogo e já está tarde entendeu?! Cama agora!—Falei puxando de vez o cabo da tomada ignorando seus olhos arregalados

Assim que retirei da tomada o "rei do drama" se jogou no chão e ficou paralisado no tapete do quarto como se estivesse sido hipnotizado, repetindo a mesma coisa:"não acredito, não acredito..."

Fiquei olhando a cena patética por cinco minutos! Até minha paciência estourar e eu perceber que ele não ia se levantar, saí do quarto bufando, mas eu não queria bater no garoto. Andei os corredores até abrir a porta do nosso quarto e Carlisle estava deitado na cama lendo o jornal e olhou em minha direção

—O que foi amor?— Ele perguntou calmo já abaixando o jornal para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto

—Jacob, eu tirei o video game da tomada para ele ir dormir e ele se jogou no tapete e está lá até agora sem se mover fazendo drama e repetindo a mesma coisa, algo sobre duas fases para zerar não sei o que...— Falei já cansada, entrando no closet para vestir meu pijama. Mas vi meu marido sair do quarto, quando ele voltou eu já havia adormecido, pois já eram 6h quando acordei

Me levantei e andei pelos corredores batendo na porta de todos os quartos, para nós aquilo era como um sinal para dizer que já estava na hora de levantar. Desci as escadas e preparei as canecas de sangue para Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Reneesme, Café com pão para Jacob e Seth e pus a mesa. Subi para trocar de roupa e quando desci todos ja estavam na mesa, inclusive Carlisle, que parecia fuzilar Jacob com os olhos.

Sentei junto com eles e esperei que Carlisle terminasse o café, Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie e Bella foram andando, Reneesme,Alice, Jacob, Seth e Edward, Carlisle levou de carro, pois eles ainda estavam na Elementary School.

Fiquei em casa até umas 10h da manhã quando o telefone tocou

—Alô?— Falei

—Bom dia , aqui é o diretor Richard da Westwood elementary school, nós estamos com um problema...

Continua...


	7. Lembre-se: Humanos morrem,vampiros não!

**Olá amores, voltei com a corda todaÉs espero que gostem desse capitulo! Obrigada por todos os reviews, beijos.**

**I can't get caught **

**POV SETH CLEARWATER**

Tio Carlisle nos levou para a escola, Alice foi direto para a sala dela porque disse que tinha um projeto de ciências para entregar e eu e Eddie fomos deixar Nessie na sala dela que era na ala infantil.

—Comporte-se viu?! Jasper vem busca-lá 12h porque o papai vai sair para casa de um amigo ok?!—Edward disse assim que chegamos na porta da sala de Nessie e ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha enquanto ela fazia sim com a cabeça para tudo que ele dizia.

Acenei um tchau para a garotinha antes que ela entrasse na sala e continuamos nosso caminhos para o inferno da aula de matemática, olhei meu relógio, 7:27, tínhamos três minutos para estar na sala senão não entravamos mais e ia ser minha terceira vez.

—Temos três minutos para chegar no "inferno"—Falei rindo e Edward me olhou perigosamente

—Quem chegar por ultimo paga o lanche de hoje?—Ele perguntou e eu nem respondi, apenas comecei a correr em disparada às escadas e Eddie veio logo atrás usando sua velocidade vampírica.

—Não vale assim!—Falei correndo o mais rápido que podia para alcança-lo

—Eu não falei nada sobre não poder usar poderes quando apostei a corrida—Ele disse gargalhando e aumentando a velocidade

—Você sabe que eu não posso me transformar em lobo dentro da escola!—Falei zangado pela trapaça, mas ele já estava longe, olhei de novo o relógio, 7:29, me desesperei, comecei a subir de 5 em 5 degraus assim que cheguei na escada e me esbarrei na porta da sala assim que o sinal bateu e vi Edward sentado no fundo rindo e me olhando na porta.

—Licença!— Pedi educadamente ao entrar na sala e me juntar à Eddie no fundo da sala

—Essa dupla aí atrás nunca da certo! Acho melhor um de vocês mudar de lugar, se eu ver os dois conversando vocês vão ser suspensos, já estamos quase no final do primeiro semestre e eu não irei mais tolerar bagunça!—A , nossa professora, falou se referindo a nós e esperando uma decisão que infelizmente não ocorreu porque nem eu nem meu "parceiro" queríamos mudar de lugar.

—Vai você!—Falei aos sussurros para Edward que estava do meu lado

—Eu não, lá na frente só tem nerd!—Ele retrucou em um som quase inaudível

—Meninos?! Estou esperando uma decisão, preciso iniciar minha aula—A professora disse colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo com que o resto da sala, inclusive os bobões que sentavam na frente virassem as atenções para nós

—Não vamos conversar!—Edward respondeu antes que eu sequer pensasse no que ela tinha falado e eu olhei para ele incrédulo, era quase impossível sentar ao lado de um Edward Cullen e não conversar com ele. Mas ele apenas me ignorou e virou para frente como se estivesse disposto a manter o bico calado pelos próximos 45min do horário

Me virei para frente também e tirei o caderno da bolsa disposto a copiar algo útil daquela aula...

**Passado os 45 minutos ...**

Eu e Eddie andávamos pelos corredores procurando nossos armários quando vimos uma típica briguinha de garotas. Paramos para observar e vimos que era uma psicopata da nossa sala discutindo com Amber Hillary, uma menina muuuuito gata, amiga da Allie.

—Você não tem esse direito!— Disse a lunática da nossa sala que eu não fazia a mínima ideia do nome

—Eu ainda não entendi do que você está me acusando.—Amber falou visivelmente confusa, provavelmente ela nem sabia do que a psicopata estava falando

—VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO OUVI VOCÊ FALANDO DA MINHA ROUPA HOJE DE MANHÃ?!—A Lunática disse gritando partindo para cima da 2ª loira mais gata do universo (a primeira é Rose, irmã do Eddie)

—É sério isso garota?! Me poupe, você é muito besta, se eu fosse você não ligava pro que falam de sim, eu falei que da sua roupa, e daí?— Amber disse revirando os olhos

— E DAÍ QUE TODO MUNDO SABE QUE VOCÊ NEM SEQUER É TÃO RICA ASSIM, MAS FICA FALANDO DA ROUPA DOS OUTROS SÓ PARA DIZER QUE ENTENDE DE MODA QUE NEM SUA AMIGUINHA ALICE CULLEN!—Ela gritou de volta

Wooooooooow, fiquei boquiaberto e percebi que Eddie tinha os punhos fechados

—NÃO FALA DA MINHA AMIGA NÃO SUA LESMA PARALÍTICA!— Amber gritou agora ficando irritada

—VOCÊ TEM INVEJA DELA AMBER! ADMITA! VOCÊ NÃO É AMIGA DELA DE VERDADE!—A psicopata gritou de volta e depois saiu esbarrando em todo mundo

Amber ficou parada ali, rindo assustada. Então outra garota ruiva que ouvia a discussão chegou perto dela e sussurrou:"Porque você não admite que você só quis virar amiga da Alice porque os Cullens tem dinheiro?"

E assustadoramente Amber respondeu: "Porque não vou desperdiçar a oportunidade de pegar emprestado aquelas roupas maravilhosas que ela tem e de almoçar em restaurantes chiques sem pagar a conta" Ela disse rindo perigosamente e esse foi o estopim

Edward se levantou e eu me levantei junto

—Vou quebrar a cara dessa guria—Ele disse, os olhos ficando negros

Como eu não tinha muita opção mesmo, resolvi entrarão jogo

—Tem um monte de garotas aí que são do lados dela, não acho certo bater em garotas, mas quer ajuda?—Perguntei e ele acenou um sim levemente

Essa foi a pior escolha de toda a nossa vida...


End file.
